The present invention relates generally to providing an apparatus that can support and penetrate metallic solar panel frames, providing a grounding path between the panels, holding ballast of various masses to stabilize the solar panels, and allowing the solar panels to tilt to an adjustable angle.
Solar panels generate electricity from sunrays. Like any electrical power systems, the panels should be grounded. Traditionally, a solar panel has a grounding wire that connects the panel to a grounding device. The more panels in a solar panel array, the more problematic sorting grounding wires becomes. It is preferable that the solar panel mounts provide sufficient grounding between the panels so that some panels may not need grounding wires.
Solar panels are generally mounted to a support surface at an angle between the panels and the support surface in order to receive more sunlight. The angle between the solar panels and the support surface is preferably adjustable so that the solar panels may be mounted on an uneven support surface with a slope. It is also desirable if the mass of ballast can be adjusted according to the wind lift or any environmental factors that affect the stability of the solar panel array. Moreover, it is desirable that the solar panel mounting apparatuses are easy to manufacture and install to save time and cost.
Existing solutions are complicated to manufacture or install and are not satisfactory in providing all desired features. For example, US patent publication number US 2009/00242014 A1 (Leary), discloses an apparatus for supporting and ballasting solar panels. The apparatus has a ballast member, a mounting module, and an attachment module to attach to the solar panel(s). The ballast is part of the apparatus, and the weight of the apparatus cannot be adjusted according to the condition of the support surface, e.g. the slope of the rooftop. Although the apparatus may provide a grounding connection between solar panels if the panels' grounding wires are attached to the mounting module, grounding wires are still necessary.
The PV module assembly taught by US patent publication number US 2009/00320904 A1 (Botkin et al.) has a removable ballast tray adapted to adjust the weight of the ballast. But, the angle between the ballast tray and the solar panel frame is not adjustable. The ballast tray is located under the solar panel, which leaves limited room to place ballast blocks. Moreover, the assembly itself comprises a frame of solar modules and is not merely a solar panel mounting apparatus. It is not designed to be compatible with existing solar panels, and nothing is taught about grounding paths between solar panels.
US patent publication number US 2008/00230047 (Shugar et al.) teaches a ballasting system that may be used to adjust the angle between a solar panel and the support surface. This system is complicated as it comprises different types of ballast to retain a solar panel and the weights of the ballast are not adjustable at the time of installation. No improvement to the grounding feature is mentioned in this publication.
In sum, although a solar panel mounting apparatus that comprises ballasting and electrical grounding features that is easy to use and manufacture is desired, such need is not yet satisfied.